


NMS Secret Santa Gift 2016

by MyrnaMaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrnaMaeve/pseuds/MyrnaMaeve
Summary: What if the senpais and senseis were at Hogwarts? Two short fics I wrote for the NMS Secret Santa exchange back in 2016 and only now decided to post almost two years later. In October. Because why not.





	1. Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suzuki is a fanboy and Ai is annoyed

Although Suzuki missed Japan, he enjoyed being at Hogwarts. His housemates were cheerful and friendly, the classes were interesting, and one of the best things of all?

 

No fangirls. Or at least, not many.

 

He could walk down the streets of Hogsmeade without fear of being mobbed down by fans, and he didn’t have to worry about being stalked by the paparazzi all the time. Here in Wizarding England, he was just another face in the crowd. And he was loving it.

 

Something else he was loving? Celestina Warbeck. Or her music, anyway. He had overheard one of her songs being played on the radio in the Hufflepuff Common Room, and instantly fallen in love with the sound of it. After learning who the singer was, Suzuki had immediately gone looking for more of her songs. His current favorite was _You Stole My Cauldron But You Can’t Have My Heart_ , which he had taken to humming under his breath a lot.

 

Needless to say, he idolized the woman. And he wasn’t afraid to let others know it.

 

\----------

 

Ai sighed to himself, glancing briefly at the annoyance to his side. Suzuki was _still_ going on about that British singer he had discovered a few weeks ago. Huffing, he turned his eyes back to the sprig of mistletoe across the hall that he was manipulating with his wand.

 

“She’s _so great_ , Ai-kun! Warbeck-san actually attended Hogwarts years ago, and even then she was incredibly talented! Can you believe that someone like her went to the same school we are?”

 

Nodding absently, Ai flicked his wand, moving the mistletoe towards the heads of a certain pair of arguing fifth years.

 

“Not only that, but she’s incredibly kind, too, having lent her name and talent to good causes, like raising funds for St Mungo’s Hospital in London!”

 

“That’s nice,” Ai murmured, having finally gotten the mistletoe into position. Now, how to get the two to notice it…

 

“ _I know!_ I’d just love to meet her someday, maybe even perform a duet together with her! It would be amazing! Don’t you ag-- is that Malfoy-san and Potter-san? Are… are they _kissing?!_ ”

 

With a smug grin, Ai lowered his wand. “It’s about time.” _Cupid strikes again._

 

(Meanwhile, at the staff table, a certain toadlike Professor was choking on her food, absolutely appalled by this turn of events. Nobody really cared what Umbridge thought, though.)


	2. A Gaggle of Ghosts (And the Vampire Who Vaulted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsuki needs some advice. Who better to ask than ghosts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the various sensei characters last names for this, which are as follows:  
> Healer Minamino = Haruka  
> Assistant Professor Mizuno = Hideki  
> Professor Komori = Viktor  
> Professor Fujimura = Kyouya

Some of the first people to really notice Itsuki at Hogwarts had been the ghosts. They’d actually mistaken him for one of them, at first, because of how pale he was. Even after that had been cleared up, the ghosts still considered Itsuki to be one of their own, given how often the living seemed to overlook the poor boy. This soon lead to Itsuki becoming good friends with many of the ghosts, especially the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw House ghost.

 

As such, it really couldn’t be considered all that surprising that the ghosts were the first ones Itsuki consulted on what to buy his professors for Christmas.

 

He had asked the Grey Lady first, approaching her in the basement of the Ravenclaw tower, and she had given him excellent suggestions on what sorts of things Professor Flitwick and Madame Pince might like for Christmas. When Itsuki asked if there was anything the Grey Lady wanted for Christmas, she had smiled wryly.

 

“You really are a sweet boy, Itsuki,” she replied, voice tinged with amusement. “Your continued friendship is more than enough. There is not much that you can give to the dead, after all.”

 

Itsuki blushed slightly. “Ah, I-I should have thought of that…”

 

“It was nice of you to ask, though” the Grey Lady said, laughing slightly. “Most people would not think to.”

 

Still blushing, Itsuki thanked the Grey Lady for her help, before quickly rushing off. The Ravenclaw House ghost merely watched him go, a light smile still on her face.

 

Not far from the Ravenclaw Tower, Itsuki ran into the Bloody Baron. Or rather, ran right through him. The poor boy had immediately bowed and apologized to the Slytherin House ghost, who had waved the boy’s apology off, knowing it was just an accident. The Baron harbored something of a soft-side for the pale Ravenclaw student, despite the ghost’s rather fearsome reputation.

 

Once he had calmed down a little, Itsuki had used this opportunity to consult the Baron about the Slytherin professors, and received some good ideas on what to get Professor Snape and Professor Vector.

 

The Baron seemed a bit confused over one thing, though. “Aren’t you going to ask about Healer Minamino and Assistant Professor Mizuno?”

 

“No, I know them well from Ikemen Academy, especially Mizuno-sensei. He often took over whenever Komori-sensei was... unavailable.”

 

“Ah… I suppose his habit is not a new development, then.”

 

“No, it’s really not…”

 

Their conversation ended soon after that, and Itsuki headed for the kitchens to see if he could find the Fat Friar, as the Hufflepuff House ghost was sure to have suggestions on what Itsuki could give Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. It was on his way there that the Ravenclaw bumped into Nearly-Headless Nick, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

 

“Hello there, Nicholas-san,” Itsuki greeted, waving.

 

“Good day, Itsuki!” Sir Nick responded, smiling cheerfully. “How are you?”

 

“I’m doing well. I was wondering, do you have any suggestions as to what I should get Professor Hagrid and Professor McGonagall for Christmas?”

 

If anything, the ghost’s smile grew wider. “Ah, yes, I heard from the Grey Lady that you were asking around. It’s very thoughtful of you, buying gifts for your professors!”

 

Itsuki blushed a little, embarrassed by the praise. “I-it’s not really all that much…”

 

“Nonsense! Most students these days wouldn’t even consider it, you know! Why---”

 

It was at this point that Sir Nick was interrupted by loud footsteps, along with a voice angrily shouting “VIKTOR!” just as a familiar, red-headed professor came barreling around the corner of the hall.

 

“Hey, Itsuki! Hey, Sir Nick! How’s it going?” Professor Komori said cheerfully, giving them a fanged grin as he skidded to a stop in front of them. “Nice day today, isn’t it?”

 

“I-I suppose so, Komori-sensei,” Itsuki replied, somewhat startled, while Sir Nick just stared.

 

Professor Komori shook his head. “Itsuki, Itsuki, Itsuki… how many times do I have to say it? Just call me Viktor! Viktor-sensei, if you must.”

 

“O-of course, Kom-- Viktor-sensei,” Itsuki sighed. Then he paused. “Wait, don’t you have a class right now?”

 

As if on cue, Professor Fujimura came running around the corner towards them, eyes full of rage. “VIKTOR! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!”

 

Letting out a nervous laugh, Professor Komori gave Itsuki and Sir Nick a nod. “Well, gotta go! See you later!” He took off, racing down the hall, shouting “You’ll never take me alive!” over his shoulder before vaulting over the banister of one of the staircases.

 

Professor Fujimura let out a curse before continuing to give chase, rushing past Itsuki and Sir Nick with little more than a nod. The two stood there for a moment in silence.

 

Then Sir Nick said, “I suppose you don’t need advice for those two?”

 

Itsuki just nodded slowly.

 

(Come Christmas Day a week or two later, all of Itsuki’s professors were pleased to receive thoughtful gifts. All except for Umbridge, who received nothing. Because no one likes Umbridge, not even sweet ghost boys.)


End file.
